


Неверные выводы

by Lisenok_Lis



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Clone Sex, Clones, Codex - Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Porn, Porn with Feelings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 11:24:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6282676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisenok_Lis/pseuds/Lisenok_Lis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Вули не собирался следить за коммандером. Ему просто нужно было убедиться, что тому ничего не угрожает. <br/>Фик написан для команды <a href="http://wtf-kombat2016.diary.ru/?tag=5370169">WTF Star Wars 2016</a>. За бетинг огромное спасибо Серпенте <3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Неверные выводы

Вули не собирался следить за коммандером, честно. Ему просто нужно было убедиться, что тому ничего не угрожает. Джеонозис был пыльным, тихим, но всё ещё опасным, а сепы сопротивлялись, несмотря на сегодняшнюю мясорубку — пожалуй, самую жуткую на памяти Вули, даже на Рилоте потери были меньше, — и бродить тут в одиночку явно не стоило. Тем более, когда тот самый завод с жестянками и новой техникой — вот он, прямо перед ними, только мост перейти. 

После Рилота Вули пытался вроде как приглядывать за коммандером. Не то чтобы он в этом нуждался, конечно, коммандер оставался одним из лучших в любом бою, несмотря ни на что — уж Вули-то знал наверняка. Просто ему самому было спокойнее знать, что он хоть чуть-чуть контролирует ситуацию. Охраняет — только без приказа — коммандера. «Коди» — так Вули позволял себе называть его. Мысленно, конечно. Думать о коммандере как о Коди было немного стыдно, но очень приятно, это как будто делало его ближе и как-то равней, понятней. «Коди» превращался из начальства, крутого-клона-с-высоким-рангом, в обычного солдата, к которому можно было взять и запросто подойти поговорить. Не прямо сейчас, но когда-нибудь — обязательно.

Вули тихой тенью прошёл за ним мимо трёх лэтти, стоявших друг возле друга, и остановился: не хотел выдавать своё присутствие. Хотя он и не делал ничего плохого, всё равно отлично понимал, что Коди не обрадуется слежке. И никакие объяснения про безопасность тут не помогут.

Он думал, что Коди отправится к заводу — получше изучить мост, поискать какие-то пути для завтрашнего наступления, выбрать самую удачную позицию — он часто так делал, стоял подолгу на одном месте, вообще не шевелясь, и рассматривал что-то в визор. Но сейчас Коди быстро, стараясь избегать открытых участков пространства, шёл в сторону ущелья, откуда днём появились с подкреплением генералы Скайуокер и Ки-Ади-Мунди.

«Там же никого не осталось, — подумал Вули, — Джет говорил, что они поджарили всех жуков, которых нашли. Или нет?»

***

За полчаса Вули успел осторожно подобраться к ущелью и дважды обшарить его окрестности, каким-то чудом так и не попавшись Коди на глаза. Он не нашёл никого, кто мог бы сойти за вероятного противника, поэтому просто вернулся к северному входу — Коди стоял там, держа шлем на сгибе локтя, и смотрел на лагерь.

Может, с самого начала не было никакой угрозы, а Коди пришёл сюда просто так, потому что здесь тихо. Даже коммандеру бывает нужен отдых. 

Вули поудобней устроился за двумя большими каменными валунами, стоявшими чуть в стороне от прохода. Они были песчано-рыжими, как и всё остальное на Джеонозисе, и соединялись друг с другом в широком плоском основании. Вули заметил поперечные насечки на одном из них, но так и не понял, были они здесь всегда, или их оставило какое-то живое существо. 

Позиция оказалась удачной: отсюда просматривался вход в ущелье, а вот самого Вули никто увидеть не мог. Он улыбнулся — Коди бы мог им гордиться. С тех пор, как на Рилоте тот выбрал Вули своим партнером для разведки, он тренировался, не переставая. Ваксер и Бойл ржали, конечно, что он метит в ЭРК-и, но Вули только отмахивался и, похоже, не зря — тренировки помогли, он стал лучше, тише, незаметней, чем раньше. 

Невдалеке что-то хрустнуло и до Вули донёсся мягкий, приглушённый звук шагов. Он поудобней перехватил бластер, всмотрелся — а потом опустил визор и проверил ещё раз. Нет, он не обознался: светлая бритая макушка, синий наплечник и глаза джейга на снятом шлеме — это Рекс, капитан пятьсот первого, появился перед Коди, словно вырос с хрустом и шорохом прямо из тени скалы. 

Коди кивнул ему, как-то по-особенному дёрнул плечом — «давай за мной», расшифровал для себя Вули — и прошёл немного вглубь ущелья, встав так, что теперь их с Рексом со стороны лагеря видно не было. А потом обернулся и спокойно сказал:

— Опаздываешь. 

— Задержали. Скайуокер... А, не спрашивай, — Рекс неопределённо покрутил головой. — Хорошо, что вас не отозвали сегодня. 

— До возвращения генерала Кеноби мы должны прикрывать ваши задницы. 

— Это кто ещё чьи задницы должен прикрывать, — возразил Рекс, становясь точно напротив Коди. Между ними было не больше пары шагов. — Хотя мою, — его голос стал заметно ниже, — можешь начать прикрывать хоть прямо сейчас. 

— Капитан, ты меня для этого сюда вытащил? — Вули показалось, что Коди задал вопрос просто так, не очень рассчитывая на ответ. Ну, или уже зная его.

— Зануда, — Рекс откровенно веселился. — Я, может, ночей не спал, ждал, пока можно будет попросить тебя прикрыть мне задницу при свете всех пятнадцати местных лун, — и он махнул рукой куда-то в бледное небо, закрытое плотными белыми облаками.

— Да ты романтик, Рекс. 

Коди что, засмеялся?

Вули отступил чуть дальше в тень и снял шлем. Может быть, ему показалось, и смеялся не он. Может быть, это помехи от комлинка, и нужно зайти к техникам, или попросить Бойла посмотреть, он вроде хорошо разбирается во всех этих штуках. 

Рекс что-то тихо сказал, — Вули не смотрел на них в тот момент, но перепутать было нельзя: он говорил чуть медленней, чем Коди, как будто растягивая некоторые слова, — и тот рассмеялся снова, негромко, но однозначно искренне. 

Ему не показалось. И шлем точно был ни при чём.

Вули никогда раньше не слышал, как Коди смеётся. Он всегда был серьёзным и собранным, даже строгим, почти не улыбался. Некоторые парни из двести двенадцатого считали его занудой, поговаривали, чаще — после хорошей выволочки, что он задирает нос, но, если честно, сам Вули думал, что Коди просто, ну, не до этого. Не до веселья. Большая ответственность и всё такое. 

Похоже, он крупно ошибся с выводами. 

Коди произнёс ещё что-то, но Вули услышал только обрывок фразы:

— ... три часа.

— Роскошь, — звучно, во весь голос расхохотался Рекс.

Его смех далеко разнёсся по маленькому ущелью, отразился от камня и затих. Коди быстро придвинулся к Рексу, встал очень-очень близко и плотно зажал рот рукой. 

У Вули пересохло в горле, когда он увидел, что Рекс разомкнул губы и медленно провёл языком по его пальцам, а потом, даже не пытаясь стащить с руки чёрную форменную перчатку, втянул один из них в рот. 

Коди — сейчас он меньше всего походил на себя обычного, потому что коммандер, которого Вули знал, просто не мог, никогда бы не позволил себе такого — закрыл глаза и застонал. От низкого, тихого звука Вули вздрогнул, ощутил, как горит лицо и шея. Наверное, если бы кто-то мог видеть его сейчас, то обязательно решил бы, что Вули болен: смуглую кожу расцветили некрасивые красные пятна, на лбу выступила испарина. Он дышал тяжело и хрипло и никак не мог отвести глаз от двух хорошо различимых в светлой джеонозианской ночи фигур. 

Коди медленно, нежно провёл пальцами во влажной — она же должна была стать влажной — перчатке по губам Рекса, а потом притянул его к себе, не обращая никакого внимания на глухой стук столкнувшихся друг с другом пластин брони, и поцеловал. 

Вули застыл. Было странно, дико видеть, как целуются Коди и Рекс, так легко и, кажется, привычно делают то, о чём клонам даже думать не стоило. Неважно, на что там они были запрограммированы — почти у каждого, кроме едва прибывших с Камино блестяшек, была в запасе пара историй про красивых девчонок с Корусанта или откуда-то ещё. Да и про Блая все знали, конечно — не заметить, как он смотрит на генерала Секуру, мог только слепой. Или джедай. Но эти двое, они... 

«Они как я, — пришла ему в голову простая мысль. — Там с Коди мог бы быть я.»

В доспехах стало тесно, твёрдый композит неприятно давил на мгновенно напрягшийся член, а Вули всё стоял под прикрытием валунов и смотрел, и картинка никак не складывалась в одно целое — он видел только детали, часто мелькавшие и сменявшие друг друга, как в ролике, который когда-то давно крутили по головизору: рука Коди на затылке Рекса, чёрная ткань выделяется на белой щетине; белая с оранжевым пластина брони, закрывавшая пах, отлетает в сторону, мягко ложится в пыль; через минуту пластин уже две, и подпалины от бластеров на них кажутся Вули совсем одинаковыми; пальцы Рекса подцепляют пояс штанов термокостюма, тянут вниз, обнажая смуглую кожу. 

Коди выгнулся, подставляясь, запрокинул голову, — Вули почувствовал, как рот наполняется слюной, как немеют губы от желания поцеловать, попробовать его на вкус, прихватить зубами острый кадык. Наверное, Рекс ощущал то же самое, потому что дёрнул ворот водолазки вниз — ткань громко затрещала — и издевательски неторопливо, дразнясь, провёл языком по шее Коди. 

Вули протяжно выдохнул и потянулся к магнитным застежкам на поясе — терпеть больше не было сил. Он ничего не соображал, в голове плыло, а живот обжигало тяжёлым, горячечным возбуждением. Вули не стал убирать пластину совсем, просто отодвинул в сторону, так, чтобы можно было просунуть руку и высвободить ноющий, с мокрой от смазки головкой, член. Собственное прикосновение обожгло — кровь устремилась вниз, голову повело, он слишком давно ни с кем не был, даже думать об этом себе запрещал — особенно после Рилота, потому что знал, кого будет представлять рядом. Кончики пальцев покалывало, и Вули сжал их в кольцо, провёл по стволу вниз — так легко было поверить, что это не его рука, они же все одинаковые, верно? — что это пальцы Коди сжимаются сейчас у основания и спускаются ниже, лаская тяжёлые яйца. 

Вули запрокинул голову, в точности как сам Коди минутой раньше, снова взглянул на них с Рексом из-под полуприкрытых век — и до крови закусил губу, чтобы не закричать: Рекс стоял перед Коди на коленях, положив руки ему на бёдра, и облизывал головку члена: быстро-быстро прикасался к самому кончику языком, а потом втягивал её ненадолго в рот и снова выпускал с пошлым, сочным звуком. 

Вули зубами стащил со свободной руки перчатку и протолкнул в полуоткрытые губы сразу четыре пальца, размазывая по губе выступившую каплю крови, зацепил костяшками кромку зубов. Этого было мало, мало-мало-мало, и Вули бы всё отдал, чтобы быть там вместо Рекса сейчас, прикоснуться к Коди, потереться щекой о горячий твёрдый член. 

Коди стоял прямо, широко раздвинув ноги, даже не опираясь на скалу за спиной, и стонал, не переставая: 

— Рекс-рекс-рекс-рекс-рекс.

Его правая рука лежала на голове Рекса, вроде бы спокойно, расслабленно, но Вули увидел, как Коди едва заметно шевельнул пальцами — не движение даже, только намёк, — и Рекс с готовностью прижался ближе, растянул губы вокруг члена и взял в рот сразу на половину длины. 

Вули всхлипнул. Ему казалось, что это он чувствует запах Коди, чистый и терпкий, касается своим языком гладкой натянувшейся кожи на члене, гладит уздечку, обводит крупную головку по кругу, ощущает себя — заполненным. 

Сила, как хорошо.

Глухой, едва слышный стон Рекса разорвал иллюзию, Вули поднял взгляд и увидел, как Коди, всё-таки не выдержав, размашисто двинул бёдрами, толкаясь глубже, доставая, кажется, до самого горла. 

Вули легко, едва касаясь провёл по паху раскрытой ладонью, сжал в горсти яйца — выдохнуть, успокоиться, продержаться ещё немного, но тут Рекс на мгновение замер, взглянул на Коди снизу вверх, облизнул губы, и снова наделся ртом на его член, одновременно скользя по своему кулаком.

Это было слишком: влажные звуки и стоны, блестящие от слюны губы Рекса, Коди — незнакомый, жадный, просивший Рекса взять глубже, сильнее, ещё. Вули потерялся в ощущениях, воздуха не хватало, рука на члене двигалась быстрее и быстрее, он чувствовал себя так, будто оказался там, между ними, нет, оказался каждым из них. 

Напряжение сосредоточилось внизу живота, затянулось острой горячей пружиной. Вули, тяжело дышавший открытым ртом, упёрся свободной рукой в холодный камень и поднял голову: в этот момент Коди задрожал всем телом, рука на голове Рекса сжалась, пальцы царапнули бритую макушку, и кончил сильно, с коротким, лёгким выдохом. Вули резко, почти больно провёл рукой по члену, раз, другой, третий, взглянул на Рекса и сквозь пыльное рыжее марево увидел, что тот всё ещё стоит на коленях, вжавшись лицом в пах Коди, а сперма пачкает его сжатые в кулак пальцы, — и кончил сам с беззвучным, задавленным воем, а потом медленно, толком не понимая, что делает, опустился на колени и прижался пылающим лицом к шершавой поверхности валуна.

***

Они давно ушли, тихо переговариваясь о чём-то, а Вули до рассвета просидел на рыжей земле, чувствуя под головой твёрдый, надёжный камень. Когда солнце взошло, он поднялся, привёл в порядок броню и, очень стараясь ни о чём не думать, медленно побрёл к выходу из ущелья. 


End file.
